monsterhighfandomcom_pt_br-20200217-history
Blog de usuário:Jojomafalda/Sobre Bonita Fermur
English Bonita Femur is a 2014-introduced and all-around character. She is part of the Monster High's hybrid community, the child of askeleton and the Mothman. Contents http://monsterhigh.wikia.com/wiki/Bonita_Femur# show Portrayers She is voiced by Geeg Friedman in English. Character History Some sources indicate that Bonita is original from Virginia, in the Boonited States of Scaremerica, though such sources are rather questionable.Bonita derives of a special race of monsters, she's an hybrid monster, product of a cross between two different monster types. Daughter if a talented skeleton seamstress and a patrol officer in the aircraft moth monster, she is a being of pure uniqueness, gathering the traits of both her heritages.Due to this peculiar occasion, she hasn't had it all too easy in life. Along with her longtime hybrid friends— Avea, Neighthan, and Sirena—, Bonita has a history of going from school to school, pushed around because she never fit in any of them due to her duality. Never in the same school for long, she has travelled the country with her eternal pals by her side, in search of a place where they'd be accepted, until they day when news came of a school named Monster High that was willing to have them integrated in their programme.She has been a student of Monster High since then and couldn't be happier with her current lifestyle, finally free of prejudice. Personality Bonita's past history of rejection has instilled her with a sense of general mistrust and also self-doubt, because she does not know whether the constant failure is the fault of her environment or of her. It also doesn't help that, out of her gang of hybrids, she's the most easily influenced and gullible, so many of the ideas don't really come from her but rather have an influence on her.On top of that, Bonita is more than a little jumpy and gets nervous easily, which creates a chain reaction, as she feels the need to chew from her moth side and this often results in her ruining her own clothes. Fortunately, her mother is a talented seamstress and can help out in some situations.Most definetly an introvert type, Bonita is still sweet and caring, and maybe a tad airheaded, and will feel at peace when there's peace. In fact, the need to recover from her occasional stress and panic attacks has though her the ways of meditation, in attempts to cool down. She is, however, behind her submissive nature, still an innocent girly girl, with a love for everything vintage and is kind of a thrift store fanatic, so her destructive habits rarely force her outside her budget. Appearance Bonita has pink skin, pink eyes with green pupils, two spindly horns, long platinum blond, pink and black hair, and a tight sparkly dress. Her main features are two large pink and black moth wings with see-through yellow panes in the holes. Her torso and arms are skeletal while she has moth legs. Her heels have a design similar to her wings. Abilities Bonita is an hybrid that inherited characteristics from both her moth side and her skeleton side, equiping her with plenty of powers and abilities from each heritage. However, Bonita's overall physiology tends to be most focused on the moth side of her family, making her abilities of overwhelming relativity to moths.*'Flying: '''Bonita's moth side has given her a set of enormous wings, which allow for fluttering, flying and gliding. This is Bonita's perfered way of mobilization. *'Moth Digestive System:' Bonita is able to eat and digest fabric without a problem, suggesting she has the proper physiology to do so. Skillset *'Meditation: Bonita finds meditation the easier way to channel her emotions into quiet and calmness, rather then the usual worried mess she is. Because of this, she is incredibly talented in its arts and in its secrets, and is a rather good tutor at it. Relationships Family Being an hybrid, her parents are two different monsters. Her mother is a skeleton and is an amazing seamstress, weaver and all round fabric artist. Her father is a moth monster and is a flyway patrol officer. Friends She has a strong relationship with her fellow hybrid friends, Avea Trotter, Sirena Von Boo and Neighthan Rot, as she pratically grew with them and went through all those struggles alongside them.Her relationship with Avea is similar to that of a younger sister to her older sister. Being the submissive girl she is, Bonita usually lets herself down easily, but one thing is certain, she can always count on Avea to cheer her up and protect her. The two know how they've been treated and how much each other has struggled, so they work together to never let that happen again. Though there are times they can get annoyed at each others personality, mostly Avea, they're friendship always come through.Bonita and Sirena both share a trait that brings them together, the two are a bit of scatterbrains and get distracted easily. Due to this they're usually the "push-overs" in the group, which doesn't bother them, they seem to enjoy being pushed-over together, usually minding their own bussinesses and getting distracted by anything, while the other two do the more serious stuff.Neighthan too is a great friend of Bonita, and the two accept each other as they are, since Neighthan is the accepting monster that he is. The two are aware of their flaws, that seem to affect the surroundings in similar ways, that is both start chain reactions out of simple accidents. They can always count on each other for help and protection. Timeline *November 20, 2013: Mattel requests the trademark for Bonita Femur. *December 27, 2013: Preview photos of the Early 2014 lineup are leaked to the fandom, revealing Bonita Femur. *April 03, 2014: Bonita Femur's profile art is revealed through the Maul update. The link between her name and appearance is officially confirmed. *May 05, 2014: Bonita Femur's profile is published on the [http://monsterhigh.wikia.com/wiki/Monster_High_(website) Monster High website]. *September 16, 2014: Bonita makes her 3D cartoon debut in "Freaky Fusion". Portugues é um 2014-introduzido e all-around personagem.Ela faz parte da Monster High 's híbrido comunidade, o filho de um esqueleto e do Mothman. Conteúdo Mostra Retratistas Ela é dublada por Geeg Friedman em Inglês. Personagem História Algumas fontes indicam que Bonita é original de Virgínia, no Boonited Unidos da Scaremerica, embora tais fontes são bastante questionável.Bonita deriva de uma raça especial de monstros, ela é um monstro híbrido, produto de um cruzamento entre dois tipos de monstros diferentes. Filha se uma costureira talentosa esqueleto e um oficial de patrulha no monstro traça aeronave, ela é um ser de pura singularidade, reunindo os traços de ambos os seus patrimónios.Devido a esta ocasião peculiar, ela não teve tudo muito fácil na vida. Junto com seu híbrido de longa data amigos- Avea,Neighthan, e Sirena -, Bonita tem uma história de ir de escola para escola, empurrado porque ela nunca se encaixam em qualquer um deles devido à sua dualidade. Nunca na mesma escola por muito tempo, ela tem viajado pelo país com seus amigos eternos ao seu lado, em busca de um lugar onde eles seriam aceitos, até que o dia quando a notícia veio de uma escola chamada Monster High, que estava disposto a ter los integrado no seu programa.Ela tem sido um estudante de Monster High desde então e não poderia estar mais feliz com seu estilo de vida atual, finalmente livre de preconceito. Personalidade História passada de Bonita de rejeição instilou-la com um sentimento de desconfiança geral e também auto-dúvida, porque ela não sabe se a falha constante é a culpa de seu ambiente ou dela. Também não ajuda que, fora de seu bando de híbridos, ela é a mais facilmente influenciado e crédulo, então muitas das idéias realmente não vem dela, mas sim ter uma influência sobre ela.Em cima disso, Bonita é mais do que um pouco nervoso e fica nervoso facilmente, o que cria uma reação em cadeia, como ela se sente a necessidade de mastigar do lado dela traça e isso muitas vezes resulta em sua arruinando suas próprias roupas. Felizmente, sua mãe é uma costureira talentosa e pode ajudar em algumas situações.A maioria definitivamente um tipo introvertido, Bonita ainda é doce e carinhosa, e talvez um pouco airheaded, e vai se sentir em paz quando não há paz. Na verdade, a necessidade de se recuperar de seu stress e pânico ataques ocasionais tem embora suas formas de meditação, na tentativa de esfriar. Ela é, no entanto, por trás de sua natureza submissa, ainda uma menina feminino inocente, com um amor por tudo o vintage e é uma espécie de fanático brechó, para que seus hábitos destrutivos raramente forçá-la fora de seu orçamento. Aparência Bonita tem a pele cor de rosa, olhos cor de rosa com pupilas verdes, dois chifres finas, louro longo de platina, rosa e cabelo preto e um vestido brilhante apertado. Suas principais características são duas grandes asas-de-rosa e preto com traça ver através de painéis amarelos nos orifícios. Seu torso e os braços são esquelético, enquanto ela tem pernas traça. Seus saltos têm um design semelhante ao de suas asas. Habilidades Bonita é um híbrido que herdou características de ambos seu lado a traça ea seu lado esqueleto, equipando-a com uma abundância de poderes e habilidades de cada património. No entanto, a fisiologia geral do Bonita tende a ser mais focado no lado da traça de sua família, tornando suas habilidades de esmagadora relatividade às traças.*'''Voar: lado traça de Bonita deu-lhe um conjunto de asas enormes, que permitem a vibrar, voando e deslizando. Esta é a maneira perfered de Bonita de mobilização. *'Traça do Aparelho Digestivo:' Bonita é capaz de comer e digerir tecido sem nenhum problema, sugerindo que ela tem a fisiologia adequada para fazê-lo. Conjunto de habilidades *'Meditação:' Bonita encontra meditação a maneira mais fácil de canalizar suas emoções em calma e tranquila, em vez de a bagunça preocupado habitual ela é. Devido a isso, ela é incrivelmente talentoso em suas artes e em seus segredos, e é um pouco bom tutor para ele. Relacionamentos Família Sendo um híbrido, seus pais são dois monstros diferentes. Sua mãe é um esqueleto e é uma costureira incrível, tecelão e todo artista tecido. Seu pai é um monstro traça e é um oficial de patrulha flyway. Amigos Ela tem um forte relacionamento com seus colegas, amigos híbridos Avea Trotter, Sirena Von Boo eNeighthan Rot, como ela praticamente cresceu com eles e passou por todas essas lutas ao lado deles.Seu relacionamento com Avea é semelhante ao de uma irmã mais nova de sua irmã mais velha. Sendo a garota submissa ela é, Bonita geralmente permite-se para baixo com facilidade, mas uma coisa é certa, ela sempre pode contar com Avea para animá-la e protegê-la. Os dois sabem como eles foram tratados e quanto o outro tem lutado, por isso, eles trabalham juntos para nunca deixar isso acontecer de novo. Embora há momentos em que eles podem se irritar com uns dos outros personalidade, principalmente Avea, eles são a amizade sempre passar.Bonita e Sirena ambos compartilham uma característica que os aproxima, os dois são um pouco de scatterbrains e se distrair facilmente. Devido a isso, eles são geralmente o "push-overs" no grupo, o que não incomodá-los, eles parecem gostar de ser empurrado-over juntos, geralmente cuidando de seus próprios bussinesses e se distrair com alguma coisa, enquanto os outros dois fazem o material mais sério.Neighthan também é um grande amigo de Bonita, e os dois aceitar uns aos outros como eles são, uma vez que Neighthan é o monstro aceitar que ele é. Os dois estão conscientes de suas falhas, que parecem afetar o ambiente de formas semelhantes, ou seja, ambas as reações em cadeia começar de acidentes simples. Eles sempre podem contar uns com os outros para obter ajuda e proteção. Timeline *20 de novembro de 2013: Mattel pede a marca para Bonita fêmur. *27 dezembro de 2013: fotos pré-visualização da programação 2014 precoce são vazou para o fandom, revelando Bonita fêmur. *03 de abril de 2014: perfil de arte Bonita Femur é revelada através do Maul atualização. A ligação entre seu nome e aparência seja oficialmente confirmada. *05 de maio de 2014: Bonita Femur perfil é publicado no [http://monsterhigh.wikia.com/wiki/Monster_High_(website) Monster High ]site. *16 de setembro de 2014: Bonita faz sua estréia dos desenhos animados 3D em ''"Louca ''Fusão". Galeria 14090505237_18c7de5236_b.jpg 14276790984_d3dacab965_b.jpg 14330800854_62c96039f2_b.jpg 3727a7f9bf17a4605a5bd6fec17ed167.jpg bonita_femur_mh_by_darkodordevic-d7si4k0.jpg Header-Desktop-Bonita_tcm611-204147 (1).png images (1).jpg images.jpg jlh.jpg m..jpg Categoria:Posts de blog Categoria:Posts de blog